


i missed you

by bruises



Series: femslash february 2016 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hayden Week, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, Skateboarding, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College sucks but Hayden is glad that she found Tracy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i missed you

**Author's Note:**

> written for [hayden week](http://twladiesnetwork.tumblr.com/post/137901467460/hayden-appreciation-week-from-february-14th-to) day 3: favorite relationship/friendship. this was prompted to me by [freshbrainss on tumblr](http://freshbrainss.tumblr.com/), i hope you like it!

Hayden’s Geography class seems to drag on; they’re revising for their next big assessment and she already knows all the content. When the teacher looks away to change the powerpoint slide, Hayden slowly takes her phone out of her pocket. She tries her best to keep her eyes at the front of the room as she types a message to Tracy under the table.

> _ hey, are you busy after class? - Hayden _

She waits patiently, but by the time she receives a reply it feels as if ten years have passed.

> _ i’ve got an essay but it can wait :’) what were you thinking? - Tracy _

She feels butterflies in her stomach. Hayden has known Tracy for almost three years now. They met at a skate park one night when they were avoiding assignments; they’ve been inseparable ever since. College sucks but Hayden is glad that she found Tracy.

> _ skate park around 4? - Hayden _

This time, Tracy replies within seconds.

> _ it’s a date - Tracy _

Hayden finds herself blushing a deep shade of red. If she’s being honest, she’s had a crush on Tracy since the moment they met. Maybe it’s Tracy’s brutal honesty or the way they lay together under the stars some nights. Either way, Hayden is in too deep.

The teacher is still talking away but Hayden had stopped paying attention about half an hour ago. She can’t stop thinking about Tracy. Hayden rests her head in her hands and looks out the window. She wonders what would happen if she told Tracy about her feelings. She wonders how Tracy would react.

When Hayden thinks about losing Tracy, there’s a sharp pang in her chest. She can’t lose Tracy; she wouldn’t know what to do with herself.

* * *

The sky is dark; Hayden wonders how long they’ll have before it starts raining.  As soon as the raindrops hit the concrete, they’ll stop skating instantly and have to head home. Home means college, college means homework, and Hayden can’t be bothered. She just wants to be with Tracy.

She sees Tracy’s silhouette across the park, so she drops her skateboard down onto the ground and skates over. The wind whips through Hayden’s hair; it’s a feeling that she’s missed.

“Hey!” Tracy exclaims, throwing her arms into the air.

She runs over to Hayden, wraps her arms around her torso, and rests her chin on Hayden’s shoulder. If Hayden thought the butterflies this morning were intense, then this is a whole new level of intense.

Tracy rests her arm around Hayden’s waist as they walk back to Tracy’s board. She picks it up, and Hayden walks towards the ramp. She sits at the top and pulls her knees to her chest.

“What’s up? You seem...off,” Tracy asks, sitting beside her.

Hayden doesn’t know what to say. She rests her head against her knee and looks at Tracy. “I’m just tired.”

“Come onnnn,” Tracy laughs. “You’re usually so talkative!”

“I know,” Hayden hums. “Tell me about your day.”

She loves listening to Tracy talk; she could listen to her all day.

“Well,” Tracy begins, nudging Hayden’s shoulder. “I slept in so I skipped breakfast and went straight to class. My Environments and Economics class was alright. We’re learning about ecosystems - didn’t you do something like that in Geography earlier this year?”

Hayden nods. “Yeah, we did.”

She wonders if she should tell Tracy. Instead, Hayden picks up her board and presses her heel down. Within seconds, she’s skating up and down the ramp as Tracy dangles her feet over the edge and watches.

“I missed you,” Tracy says, looking down at her shoes.

Hayden stops in the middle of the ramp and looks up at her. Her heart pounds in her chest. What does this mean? She climbs back up to the top of the ramp and sits in front of Tracy with her legs crossed.

“I missed you too,” Hayden tells her, looking at the sky. The clouds are getting heavier; she knows what’s coming. She has to tell Tracy.

“I, uh, I have feelings for you, Tracy.” The words come out messy; Hayden starts to regret texting Tracy during her Geography class.

She looks at Tracy and tries to scan her face for a reaction. Without warning, Tracy reaches over and holds Hayden’s hand. When Tracy rubs her thumb over the back of Hayden’s hand, the butterflies get worse.

“I like you, Hayden,” Tracy says, smiling. “I didn’t want to tell you in case it ruined what we had…”

“I didn’t want to either!” Hayden grins. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Do you...want to be my girlfriend?” Tracy asks, awkwardly ringing their fingers together.

Their eyes meet and Hayden smiles. “Of course I do.”

A round of thunder cracks through the sky and the two of them jump. Tracy shuffles over to Hayden and rests her head on her shoulder.

“I miss the stars,” Hayden sighs.

“Ugh, me too,” Tracy agrees. “We might be able to see them from my dorm.”

Hayden raises an eyebrow at Tracy and laughs. “Maybe we should get going before it starts raining.”

“That’s a good idea, I can’t afford to get a cold when midterms are right around the corner,” Tracy groans.

“Don’t remind me,” Hayden groans.

They step off the ramp and hop on their skateboards. Tracy holds her hand out for Hayden and they link their fingers together. Hayden smiles at her as they skate back to college together. Everything is coming together; she feels at ease.

Right before they make it to Tracy’s dorm, another round of thunder roars through the sky and it starts raining. They giggle as they run up the stairs with wet hair and their boards in hand. Tracy opens the door - it’s warm and toasty.

“I think you left some of your clothes here when you stayed here last weekend. I washed them,” Tracy smiles, walking into her room.

She peels off her shirt and tosses it into the corner of her room. Hayden waits by the doorframe and tries her best not to look (she doesn’t do a very good job). Tracy grabs the small pile of clothes off of her dresser and gives them to Hayden.

“I’ll make some tea and get some snacks,” Tracy smiles, pulling a sweater on.

With a smile, Hayden nods and walks into the bathroom. She gets changed and walks back out to see Tracy watering her plants. Hayden’s stomach does a small flip and she tries not to bite her lip.

Hayden grabs a blanket from Tracy’s coffee table and curls up on the couch.

“Aww,” Tracy says, sitting down beside her.

Hayden pokes her tongue out at Tracy and laughs. “Leave me alone, I’m cold.”

Tracy playfully rolls her eyes and leans against her. Hayden opens her arms and engulfs Tracy in the blanket.

“We’ll look at the stars later - the tea can wait too,” Hayden mumbles, feeling overcome with sleepiness.

“Mmm,” Tracy replies, nudging at Hayden’s neck with her nose.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
